I Wish, For You
by Simetra Kain
Summary: Hayner x Olette - Request for xlightxtwilightxdarkx. A boy, a girl and a star filled sky. All three in perfect harmony. Short, sweet and everything in between.


Wow…been a while since I've updated. Now I know that I promised to update my core multi-chapters, but just a reminder: **I'm only human**.

I wish I had more time to just type all day so I could give you guys what you need 'pronto', but being a student who works and tries really hard to score well on tests and somewhat is also a very busy person.

So, please don't throw knives at me or something, I guarantee that I will get a second chapter to one fic and a fifth to another and a third to one last one sometime either this month or June.

Plus, requests take priority because someone is waiting on me to get them done. (Smiles)

So, this wonderful fic will be a little different from others, and definitely something that I haven't tried yet. It's a new field for me; hope you guys like it.

For those who don't know, it's two drabbles that I posted on Deviantart a couple days ago. I'm putting them together so you can read it in one swing.

However, maybe I should just make it two chapters instead or something…Hmm…

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Kingdom Hearts. If I did, Hayner and Olette would be allowed a little more screen time. And of course, Sora, Kairi, Roxas and Namine would deserve lots of love. Doesn't mean I'd purposely leave Riku out, I'd give him someone to love too. (Smiles)**

**Note: If you don't like Hayner x Olette, then please respect this fic by pressing the back button to go elsewhere. Flames are unnecessary and completely ridiculous. Thank you.**

Request fic for **xlightxtwilightxdarkx**. I'm so sorry it's kind of late…I had this written down, but I didn't have the time to type it because school has been SO **HELLISH** to me. Sorry about that, I hope to not do that again.

Anyway, enjoy reading!

Princess Io

* * *

**I Wish…**

"Do you ever wonder..." The brunette started, her eyes of jade turning their attention toward the boy quietly seated next to her. She smiled, embracing her legs closer to her chest and leaning her head atop her kneecaps.

Hayner sighed as he continued to stare at the star filled skies. It was a clear and breathtaking sight to see, and the two decided to 'Star Search' on the roof of his apartment.

"Hmm...?" the young man grunted, watching Olette from the corner of his eye.

"Do you ever wonder..." She started again, suddenly having the tendency to sway her body side to side in a playful manner, hands still clasped in a tight grip around her shins.

Olette peered toward the sky again before continuing her loose statement. "When you make a wish...do you ever think it might come true on nights like these?"

The blond raised his eyebrows in curiosity, but did not comment. Instead, he felt more comfortable with the tranquil silence they shared together. An unspoken rule whenever they ventured beyond their imagination within the stars.

She hadn't noticed, but Hayner conspicuously scooted closer to her before smiling.

--

**For You…**

As he scooted closer, it was evident the boy's warmth he emitted began to caress Olette's bare shoulders. She shivered a bit from the chilly weather, but didn't seem to so much since Hayner sat much closer to her.

She turned to him again, her bright smile still spread gently across her features. He was blushing! The premature adult nervously scratched the back of his head, a habit he had developed so many years ago.

"What do you wish for Hayner?" Olette asked, cocking her head to the side, strands of dark cafe brushing over her cheeks and neck.

Her smile faded into a content expression when she asked this.

He still hadn't answered, and instead opted to brush his shoulder against hers in response.

He finally spoke after daringly smelling the intoxicating coconut shampoo that he had grown used to smelling. It was a distinct scent that was just...**her.**

_"I wish...for you."_

His whispering wish was so quiet, not even the soft breeze had listened. But it rang so loud and true.

* * *

A word from the author…

Yes, it's very short. Yes, the shortest fic I've EVER done. And yes, it's a drabble for those who didn't get the message above.

I figured that since I've been tossing and turning for a good one-shot, I just came up with this one during class (particularly my U.S. History one LoL)

There you go **xlightxtwilightxdarkx**! I'm sorry if it wasn't a one-shot like you wanted…stress has taken it's **EVIL** toll against me. And I promise I'll modify this one if you'd like.

So, thank you for wanting a fic from me. (Smiles)

Also, an awesome head's up and update! My friend finally finished the first chapter for my Two People, One Heart Doujinshi!! As soon as she posts it and gets me the link, you guys can see it.

Also, I have successfully reached over one thousand pageviews on DA!! It took a couple days over one month, but I made it!!

One last thing, I've posted more stuff there recently. Such as drabbles that aren't posted here, I'm not sure if I'll put them here. But we'll see. And, for those that have read Tears To Roses, I still need your feedback on my small dress project that I'm doing.

Some of you have given me REALLY good input, and I've taken them into consideration. Thank you for that. If you haven't read Tears To Roses lately, please do because chapter four is posted.

If you already have, then great and I give my hat to you guys.

Thanks again for the support!! You guys are REALLY AWESOME!! (Jumps up and down from happiness!!)


End file.
